Two Drinks, Too Many
by Destiel and Sterek complete me
Summary: What happens between Ritsu and Kyo one night while Kyo is drunk out of his mind? Kyotsu. Rated M for a reason ONE SHOT!


Okay, this is my first Yaoi so be nice!!!! And I take Pride in being the first one ever to write a Kyotsu!!!!

* * *

"I can't believe you got so drunk, Kyo. It was very irresponsible." Shigure said as he draped Kyou over his right shoulder, while Ritsu took the other.

"Shu up Shigure. I heard about your college days." Kyo slurred and Shigure blushed.

"Personally, I think the drunken state suits you. You are less annoying and easier to stomach." Yuki stated as he pushed strands of hair out of his face. He talked in the slow voice he always used. The one that made the girls go wild.

"Shu up ou tupid ratt." He said, mispronouncing almost every word. "I am soooo sick of _you._" He turned to face Yuki, and put up his fists, soon realizing that there was more than one Yuki. Suddenly Kyo fell over on the street, and everything went black.

When Kyo came to, Ritsu was sitting on a stool watching over him. "Hey there, pretty lady. What are you doin in mah room?" He asked.

"Kyo, you're still drunk. You should go back to sleep."

"I don't wanna sleep." He said, getting up and crawling towards Ritsu in a sexy way, using the same voice Yuki always uses. "I wanna do something more _fun_!" He reached Ritsu and tackled him over the stool.

"OW!" Ritsu said as his head hit the floor. He started to get nervous. "Kyo! What are you–"

Ritsu was cut off by Kyo's lips. His eyes widened. "_ No! This isn't right! This... is nice..."_

He closed his eyes, wrapped his arms around Kyo's neck, and kissed him back. Kyo started bucking his hips in every which way, with no rhythm. Each time, their bulges grazing each others, creating a _wonderful _friction.

"MMMMMM!" Ritsu moaned. "That feels good!"Kyo's smiled and wormed his way down. He rubbed Ritsu's legs and Ritsu moaned. Kyo moved on to Ritsu's inner thighs, but Ritsu started to miss Kyo's humping. So to make up for Ritsu's _dis_pleasure Kyou started rubbing him the _right _way.

Kyou moved his hand every which way around Ritsu's bulge. Ritsu moaned in pleasure and an reached down to guide Kyo's hand for more! Kyo smiled at his friskiness. It turned him on. Kyo purred. Kyo moved up to Ritsu's zipper, touching everything on the way there, only stopping to linger around Ritsu's bulge, which was now sticking straight up. He rubbed in every way he could think possible. All Ritsu could do was moan and grind against Kyo's hand. Kyo had pleasured him so much that he had almost reached his orgasm, so when Kyo took his hand away, Ritsu whimpered and bit his bottom lip.

Kyo unzipped Ritsu's pants and took them straight off. His eyes widened. Ritsu was even bigger than his bulge let on. Kyo climbed on top of Ritsu and started to grind on him, while slowly taking off Ritsu's shirt. Ritsu couldn't take it any more. He pulled Kyo down and locked lips. He traced Kyo's lips with his tongue and Kyo allowed his entrance. Both moaned, sending vibrations through their bodies. Kyo's shirt was suddenly off. He didn't realize until he felt Ritsu's thumbs messaging both his nipples. He moaned in pleasure and sped up his thrusting as he kept kissing Ritsu.

"I want you... NOW!" Ritsu said.

Kyo smiled. He wasn't going to give himself up up easily. He went down on Ritsu, teasing him. Licking _around_ his bulge, with the boxers still on.

"Please, Kyo-Kyo..." He begged.

Kyo purred in agreement and stripped Ritsu of his boxers to leave him naked. Suddenly everything stopped. Kyo just stared.

"It's so– "

"Oh it's misshapen Kyo isn't it? It's not satisfactory for you is it? Why did I even do this? I knew it would end like this. Why don't I just kill myself? I am so sorry Kyo. I will go– "

"Big!" Ritsu blushed, and Kyo smiled. Kyo flicked the tip with his tongue and that was enough to make Ritsu throw his head back with a moan. Soon Ritsu's entire cock was enveloped by Kyo's mouth.

"Kyo! Oh Kyo! YES! FUCK YES!!" Ritsu thrust-ed instinctively, making Kyo gag. But he didn't stop. He kept thrusting, making Kyo's job _harder_ yet easier.

"Kyo! I can't take it anymore!" Suddenly their positions were reversed and Kyo was on the bottom. With his pants and boxer literally torn off. He lofted Kyo's legs on his shoulders and thrust into Kyo's ass Kyo whimpered in pleasure. The fact that he didn't cry out in pain told Ritsu that this wasn't his first time*. But that didn't matter.

He thrust in again and Kyo screamed out. "FUCK YEAH! Harder, Ritsu!!" Ritsu smiled at the fact that he was the one pleasuring Kyo now. He thrust in faster and faster, creating a rhythm. He reached down, grabbed Kyo's cock and started to stroke. "Yes! Oh, Ritsu." He thrust-ed faster and Kyo moved with him. The faster he thrust-ed the faster he stroked Kyo.

"Ritsu!"

"Kyo!"

They screamed as they both came. They rode out their orgasm as they kissed each other, feeling every inch of each others bodies. When Kyo regained his strength, he flipped Ritsu over and slammed him a lot harder than Ritsu had, him. Ritsu Yelped in pain and pleasure. Kyo didn't stop. He reached and stroked him. He stroked faster and thrust-ed harder than Ritsu could have ever hoped and he loved every second of it. "Oh Kyo! Harder! Yes! Fuck YES!"

Suddenly Kyo got dizzy. He wasn't supposed to over exert himself while he was drunk. And he was definitely still drunk. He swooned and fell to the ground.

"Kyo? Kyo?" He felt Ritsu shake him and everything went black... Again.

When Kyo woke up he was dressed, alone, in his room. He rubbed his eyes as he got up and went to the kitchen.

"Good morning, Kyo," everyone except Yuki and Ritsu said. They weren't even in the kitchen yet.

"Ugh! What happened last night? The last thing I remember is my eighth... no... Ninth drink."

Suddenly Ritsu came into the kitchen. When his eyes set on Kyo, he blushed.

"G-g-good M-morning K-Kyo." He said and rushed passed him to talk to Miss. Honda.

Kyo had a confused look on his face. "_What _happened_ last night?"_

* * *

* Okay I bet you are all wondering about the star/astric. I put it at the end of that sentence because if I get good reviews or you tell me you would like me too, I might write a prequel, of how Kyo got so experienced


End file.
